One Time Lord
by K9 Block
Summary: One night on board the TARDIS with Ten, Rose and Martha. Adult themes.


Chapter 1

It was late onboard the TARDIS and the Doctor and his two friends had decided to take a late dip in the pool before retiring for the night.

He was swimming long slow lengths and his two companions were seated in the Jacuzzi at one end of his languid lengths. As he kicked off yet again Rose leaned towards Martha and said,

"So where would you draw the line with him then?"

Martha looked puzzled,

"Draw the line?"

"Yeah what wouldn't you do to get him in to bed and what wouldn't you let him do to you?"

Martha looked incredulous; she was hopelessly in love with the Doctor but she had tried to keep that hidden and buried deep down inside her as she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the woman sat next to her sipping champagne was the love of the Doctor's life. She had heard them making love on numerous occasions and on some had pleasured herself and made herself climax simultaneously with them and now Rose of all people had asked her that?  
Finally she answered,

"Rose I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"Sure you do" replied Rose topping up Martha's glass, "Come on what would you do and where would you draw the line?"

"No I can't possibly tell you that you'd probably drown me were I sit!"

"Oh go on I promise I won't, anyway I know you fancy him."

"You do? And you don't want to kill me?"

Rose laughed but not unkindly,

"No I don't want to kill you and it's obvious Martha so come on where do you draw the line?"

Martha thought for a few moments,

"Well I guess I draw the line at murder."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Well you're still breathing right?" Both girls collapsed in to giggles just as the Doctor approached them again.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing Doctor go back to your lengths" called Rose. To Martha she added, "What would you say if I invited you to our room one night?"

Martha gaped at Rose.

"Oh come on, I know you've heard us, probably joined in" and seeing Martha blush "I knew it!"

Martha nodded shyly

"Once or twice."

"So what do you think to a threesome?"

"I don't know I mean I've never…"

"Neither have I, I wonder if he has. Shall I ask him?"

"No! Rose behave!"

The Doctor was approaching again and the conversation turned to his choice of swimwear.

"It doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination does it?" Asked Martha.

"Well as one who has seen it all first hand um no it doesn't."

"You are so lucky, what I wouldn't give to have that man… Oh my God sorry Rose! I um forgot who I was talking to!"

Rose smiled indulgently,

"That's alright honestly and anyway I did ask."

"Yeah you did. Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"A threesome?"

"Yes I did. If he is game that is."

"Will you ask him? Oh sorry that was a bit eager!"

"I will ask him, hold on" and she dived in after him.

Rose easily caught up with the Doctor and swam alongside him until she was touching him,

"Do you want something Rose?" He asked a little irritably.

"Oh don't be grumpy; I just wondered if you'd ever been involved in a threesome?"

"Well I have had three companions at once, it was fun until…"

"Until what Doctor?"

He shook his head, "No let's not go there, what do you mean anyway?"

"You know; three in a bed."

He looked shocked, "Um no never. Why? Do you want to?"

"Well I thought it could be fun and Martha, I feel sorry for her I know she can hear us sometimes."

The Doctor looked embarrassed,

"She can? I don't know, I mean I like Martha, but I love you."

"Oh go on, it would mean so much to her."

"You want me to… you know her?"

"With me as well Doctor."

They were treading water at the far end of the pool to Martha so she couldn't make out a word but she could see that the Doctor was unsure about Rose's idea. And then he smiled at Rose.

"So you'd be there all the time?"

"I would be yes."

"And so I wouldn't be cheating on you?"

"No not at all, so how about it?"

"Might be fun."

"Yes it might be. Especially with old Ten inch down there always being ever ready."

"Rose that is crude!"

"Crude but true eh?"

And she made a grab for it but the Doctor moved away just in time. Looking at Rose in her two piece swim suit though was making it hard to stay calm. He glanced at Martha just as she stood up and stretched for the champagne bottle and the two of them so scantily clad was more than he could stand after Rose's talk and he felt himself flush and flood with blood.

Rose saw it too and she suggested that they both join Martha in the Jacuzzi.

Chapter 2

The Doctor arched his eyebrow at her but didn't argue and she swam fast so as to reach Martha first and give her the news,

"What did he say, did you ask him?"

"Well he didn't say no and if the state of his trunks is anything to go by he's game."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

The Doctor had arrived and lazily swung himself in to the Jacuzzi between the two ladies before asking,

"So Rose what are you sure about?"

"I'm sure that those trunks are tighter now than they were ten minutes ago" replied Rose coyly.

He coughed and moved a hand down to adjust himself.

"Oh no Doctor let me do that for you" said Rose as she ducked under the bubbles and stroked him through the material of his tiny trunks.

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly as he felt her touch him. As Rose bobbed back up she said to Martha,

"Go on."

She looked at the Doctor who still had his eyes closed and she too ducked under but she ran a finger along his waistband and grazed his tip with her finger quite deliberately as she as she swept past the bulge in the material.

Rose was watching his reaction as she didn't want to have him do anything he wasn't comfortable with but his mouth had just dropped open as Martha had touched him. She moved towards him and kissed his lower lip before biting it gently and flicking her tongue in his mouth, she placed one hand on his chest and toyed with his chest hair and a nipple. When Martha surfaced she joined Rose and teased his other nipple and traced inside his ear with her tongue. The Doctor let out a low moan and kissed Rose back before moving Martha's hand back down to his straining trunks.

She pulled the waist band away from his skin and he sprang up and forward from where he had been coiled. Martha took him in her hand and worked his shaft pulling and pushing until he was breathing heavily and fast.

"Ladies I'm going to come" he breathed and Martha went back under and took him in to her mouth as she coiled her tongue expertly around him she felt him pulsate and explode in to her mouth, she squeezed her lips around him until she needed to come up for air. Rose was still working his mouth and he had his hands on her breasts, she was moaning and was sat on a leg and pushing herself in to him.

Martha moved to the other leg and did the same as he took one of her breasts in his hand and began to fondle it. Both women moved rhythmically on his legs and Rose who had the advantage of the Doctor's mouth on hers shuddered as she climaxed on his knee. Immediately he moved his mouth to Martha and kissed her feverishly until she screamed his name and felt her own orgasm wash over her.

For several minutes all three were still as they regained control over their breathing and racing hearts. The Doctor spoke first,

"Shall we move to the showers?"

As the walked to the showers Martha noticed tha the Doctor was already growing in his trunks and she whispered to Rose,

"Is he always so fast to you know be ready again?"

"Oh yes" Rose whispered back, "He can go all night without breaking his stride."

"You lucky cow!"

"Hey, I'm sharing aren't I?"

"For which I will be forever grateful but won't this be hard for you?"

"And you!" Winked Rose.

"That is not what I meant!"

"I don't know but the thought of watching him screw you and then have him screw me is making me as horny as hell, and he has two hands after all" she added cheekily."

As they entered the shower room the Doctor stepped out of his trunks and headed for the nearest shower, he was completely unabashed and just stood with a hard on the size of Big Ben and allowed the water to cascade over him.

Martha gaped at him but as Rose stepped out of her two piece Martha did the same. The women took showers either side of him and allowed the warm water to take the smell of chlorine from their bodies.

When the Doctor opened his eyes he knelt down and placed a hand on each of the women's entrances; he drew them nearer to him and teased their curls before easing two fingers inside each woman and circling their clits with his thumb. Rose was used to this but Martha came apart almost at once and as she leant against the wall he thrust slowly inside her until he felt her juices flow, as she screamed for him to go faster he slid a third finger inside her and thrust hard until she gasped as she climaxed again and again.

Rose was almost ready as well and he did the same with her but she liked it slower so he moved at a different pace inside her until she shuddered and groaned deep in her throat as she came again. Pulling Rose towards him he whispered to Martha,

"I'll be back."

He picked Rose up and lowered her on to his now aching cock she arched her back as with surprising strength he moved her up and down on himself until he found his own release and shot himself high inside her.

Martha had recovered herself and watched as he serviced Rose before tenderly kissing her and lowering her to the floor. And then he moved back to her and before she knew it he had picked her up and impaled her with his cock. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust inside her, she couldn't believe that he was hard again and was even more surprised when she felt him pulsate and empty himself inside her.

When he was finished he had lowered her to the floor and had then suggested that they all adjourn to his private rooms.

Chapter 3

Martha glanced at Rose who nodded,

"Follow him."

Martha picked up her bikini but Rose said,

"You won't be needing that."

Martha dropped it and followed the others at first she felt self conscious walking the corridors of the TARDIS stark naked but neither the Doctor of Rose seemed at all perturbed so she concentrated on what she hoped was to come.

Finally they reached a set of large ornate doors that the Doctor threw open. He stood aside and Rose and Martha went inside, Rose went straight to the bed but Martha's eyes boggled. The room was so decadent, her feet sank in to the deepest pile carpet she had ever seen or felt and the bed which dominated the room was the biggest she had ever seen.

Rose laughed at her and said,

"Come on in the beds lovely."

Martha took a step forward and as the Doctor reclined next to Rose she all but ran to lie next to him. As she bounced down she said,

"Oh it's so soft."

"Oh no it's not" replied the Doctor.

Martha looked puzzled until Rose indicated down with her eyes, Martha followed her eyes and gasped softly,

"Already?"

"Time Lord." Replied the Doctor, "Ever ready."

"I call him my Duracell bunny… when we are alone."

"But you aren't alone."

"I'm willing to share." Replied Rose as she leant in to kiss her Time Lord on his tip before taking him deep in her throat, the Doctor moaned as she slipped her lips up and down him. She spoke around him,

"Doctor I want all three of us to come together, you know what to do."

"Ladies on your knees."

Rose manoeuvred herself around and the Doctor stroked her entrance. Martha watched and rapidly changed her position and moaned softly as he used his second hand to do the same to her.

"Rose if you don't stop that I will mess up the timing and the sheets" breathed the Doctor between gritted teeth. She lifted off him and let him move to service them both. As he stroked their entrances both women arched towards his maddening fingers, he knew what they each desired but was making them wait. Very gently he slipped in a finger and circled their engorged clits before adding a second finger and thrusting hard,

"Whenever you're ready Rose" grunted the Doctor.

She moved round and took him again and began coiling her tongue around his shaft. Both women were gasping and he could feel them coiling in anticipation of release as Rose moved down on him he groaned and called out,

"I can't hold it any longer!"

Martha groaned as she felt herself climax and Rose was moments behind her as he poured himself down her throat. When all three were spent they collapsed down on to the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, all breathing heavily but with broad smiles on their faces.

"That was…" started the Doctor

"Incredible" finished Martha.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" said Rose "But I want you" she looked at the Doctor, "Inside me and now."

She looked at Martha, who agreed,

"Oh yes that would be wonderful."

"Well ladies I have two hearts but I'm afraid I only have one of these" he said as he stroked along his stiffening shaft.

Martha's eyes were out on stalks,

"How do you do that? Most men take hours to be able to do that again, some can manage twice but not like you!"

"Most men are not Time Lords this is the way we are made. So who's going first?"

Rose spoke, "Martha, yes Martha you go on."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch and do what you have done in your room."

Martha blushed.

"No don't be embarrassed I'm impressed with your inventiveness."

"So Martha first and then you?" Asked the Doctor and Rose nodded.

He rolled over towards Martha and began to kiss and nibble her neck and lobes; he moved down to her breasts and teased each nipple between his tongue and teeth until she was moaning softly. Rose was mimicking his movements with her fingers and as he crossed down her body with his mouth she drew intricate circles on her skin. When he reached Martha's entrance he flicked his tongue around her wetting her skin before blowing on her, she shivered with desire as he forced his tongue inside her. Rose teased herself before slipping two fingers inside herself and exploring her inner depths.

Martha was writhing beneath him and she screamed as he increased the pressure on her clit, she balled the sheets as she clamped around his tongue, before she was even finished the Doctor withdrew his tongue and impaled her with his cock, he forced his way inside her and stilled himself as her orgasm faded away. Then remembering what she had liked with his fingers he thrust hard and fast inside her, Rose was slower and was still pleasuring herself. He glanced at her and smiled she liked it slow and Martha wanted fast he would give them both what they desired.

Increasing his pace as he felt himself ready to climax he threw his head back and grunted as he pumped his seed inside her. She screamed again and he felt her tighten around him. When she was finished he withdrew and moved to Rose who was about to come for herself, he moved her hand away and put his semi erect cock inside her as she felt him enter her she tightened, climaxing around him and that action stiffened him right away. He moved down to kiss her while his free hand teased her still pebbled nipples, she moaned in to his mouth and traced her hands down to his nipples tweaking them between her fingers.

Moving slowly just as she liked it he was able to make himself last until he had made her come again before he found his own release he called out her name as he shot himself inside her before falling down on to her and breathing,

"I love you" in to her ear.

He rolled off Rose and found himself sandwiched between the two women. He sighed happily and announced,

"I don't know about you two but I am going to take a nap and if you want some more later you might be advised to sleep as well."

Chapter 4

He was asleep in seconds something else that astounded Martha.

"How does he do that?"

"What?"

"Well all of it, how does he come so often and how does he go to sleep so darn quickly?"

"I think the being able to orgasm so frequently is to do with his binary circulatory system, after all if I remember my biology lessons it's all to do with blood getting pumped down there isn't it?"

Martha sighed,

"Yeah of course it is, I should have known that what with me training to be a doctor."

"Well he did just kinda blow you away didn't he? Surely you can be forgiven for forgetting something after that. What did you think?"

"Are you sure he's really asleep?"

"Hold on" Rose ducked down under the covers for a few seconds and when she came back up she said,

"He's asleep."

"How do you know?"

"Because if I do what I just did to him when he's awake I'm usually screaming in pleasure a few minutes later" she said with a wink.

"Ohhhh."

Rose nodded,

"So come on what did you think?"

"He's very attentive isn't he? And so big, actually Rose it was incredible and I have to say if he was mine I wouldn't be sharing. What made you decide to do this?"

"I don't know I thought it might be fun."

"And is it?"

"God yes! And I know he loves me."

Martha sighed,

"Yes he told you that, I heard him. As soon as he was finished with me he moved right on back to you."

"Didn't you enjoy it though?"

"I did I just wish he…."

"You wish he loved you?"

Martha nodded miserably.

"He does, just not in that way."

"And yet he can do what he just did to me."

"I asked him to. He likes to please me."

"Is that all this is? Just a way to please you?"

Rose looked hurt,

"No I wanted to please you. Aren't you pleased?"

"I'm sorry Rose yes I am pleased I just didn't ever expect something like this to happen." She stifled a yawn.

"Me neither but I enjoyed it, are you tired?"

Martha nodded,

"Suddenly I feel very tired."

"That's OK that happened to me after the first few times, it's something about him I'm used to it now."

Martha yawned again,

"Stop bragging. I need to sleep."

"I'm going to take a shower, you sleep well."

Rose slid out of the bed and went in to the room's opulent en suite. As she stood under the cascading water she asked herself why she had decided to do what she had and the only answer she could come up with was that she thought it might be fun and it had been. She had enjoyed watching the Doctor orgasm, enjoyed watching what it did to him and she knew that it was she he loved so it didn't matter that he was screwing Martha, and she liked Martha and knew that a night like tonight would live with her forever. When she has washed herself she put on the Doctor's white robe and went back to the bedroom. Martha was still spark out and Rose knew she would be for the rest of the night but the Doctor was stirring.

She slipped back on to the bed next to him and watched him as he threw off the layers of sleep and woke up.

"Hey" she said, "Feeling refreshed?"

He stretched and replied,

"Yes much, I know I can do that over and over again but even I need a little nap after a few rounds, is Martha alright?"

"Yes she's fine, she's just asleep. Don't you remember what it did to me the first few nights? You are more… um potent than human males."

"Yes I remember you scared me. You slept like you were dead!"

"Your fault not mine."

"I should shower, care to join me?"

"I just showered."

"So, care to join me?" He grinned wickedly at her and she knew very well what he meant.

"Why yes I think I will."

She slipped back off the bed and followed him in to the en suite. He was already naked so he stepped in to the shower and turned the water on; she dropped his robe and joined him. She soaped her hands and then ran them down his torso deliberately grazing his nipples as she did so as she lathered his back she allowed her full breasts to bump against him and she shivered as her nipples became hard and erect at the touch of his wet skin. Moving down his body she soaped his legs and feet before grasping his cock in one hand and cupping his balls with the other, she ran her hands all over his crown jewels until he was standing straight up like a soldier on parade duty.

"I want you" he whispered to her.

"Patience Doctor."

She rinsed him free of soap before pouring a generous amount of shampoo in to her hands, she rubbed them together and than ran them through his hair, she had to stand on tip toes to reach and her nipples grazed his, she could feel his erection and as she was on her tip toes he was inches from her folds, she pressed in to him and his tip entered her putting pressure on her clit. Maintaining the pressure she finished washing his hair and rinsed him down again.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now."

He lifted her up and pushed her down on to him; as he thrust inside her he teased her breasts with his mouth and teeth before with a grunt he emptied himself in her, she clamped around him until she was sated and as he lowered her to the floor she thanked him for what he had done for Martha.

"We could do it again some time if you wanted to."

"I'd like that but for the next few months I'd like you to myself, the threesome was fun but I don't know… it needs to be a rare thing to keep it special and spice up our love making."

"Do you think Martha knows what she has done for us?"

"She probably suspects and I will explain and thank her tomorrow. It's a win win situation, she gets what she wants and we get the thrill we wanted as well."

"We should go back, I'd hate for her to wake alone."

They stepped out of the shower and dried off before settling back in to the huge bed, he was in the middle and Rose cuddled up to him as they each drifted to sleep.

Chapter 5

When Martha woke she saw the Doctor cuddled in to Rose and for a second she felt a stab of jealousy. But she stopped herself from dwelling on it; she had had a fantastic evening and the Doctor loved Rose and she made him happy and Martha wanted the Doctor to be happy so she knew she had to accept it and move on.

She stretched and decided to take a shower. She slipped out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom and turned on the water. As she stood under it she replayed last nights events in her mind and found herself smiling broadly.

She didn't realise the Doctor had come in to the room until he asked her,

"Miss Jones what are you smiling about?"

She jumped and almost slipped.

"Oh sorry" said the Doctor and opening the door he asked "May I join you?"

"But Rose?"

"She's asleep but she knows I want to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes for joining us last night, Rose had mentioned it to me a long time ago but I wasn't sure."

"She told me she went to ask you."

"She did and I decided yes, why not?"

He stroked her arm "She isn't the only one with needs and if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to join us again some time?"

"Does Rose know you are asking me this?"

He nodded, "She does you add an extra dimension to our love making."

"Is that all I am? A plaything?"

"Oh no Miss Jones that is not what I meant at all, you are very special and we wanted to show you how special you are. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I did but I know you love Rose."

"I do love her but I love you too just in a different way."

Martha nodded before saying,

"You do realise you are saying this in the shower with me and we are both stark naked?"

"I do, would you like me to take advantage of you Miss Jones?"

"But Rose…"

"Rose had some alone time while you slept now it's your turn until the next time and that mightn't be for a while."

"I hadn't expected anything more ever."

"Let me change that expectation" and he bent down to kiss her deeply and parted her lips as he explored her mouth. While his hand moved down and stroked her folds she pushed herself towards him and he slipped a finger inside her and pushed against her clit, her legs buckled beneath her but he supported her and maintained the pressure he was using. He felt her climax and waited till she had finished before removing his finger and asking,

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK you just took me by surprise."

"I can take you again if you like?"

She glanced down and saw that he was standing to attention,

"One for the road?" he added.

Martha was unable to help herself and nodded dumbly at him as he moved towards her and picked her up, as he lifted her he encouraged her legs around his hips and pushed his way inside her it didn't take long before he was shooting himself inside her as she tightened around him her face flushed in ecstasy. When they had finished he lowered her to the floor and they washed before he handed her a fresh robe and they made their way back in to the bedroom.

Rose was still sleeping and Martha said,

"I should go now, I need to pick up my bikini and I've no clothes here can I borrow this?" She indicated the robe she was wearing.

"Yes keep it, a momento of good times."

She nodded and as she closed the door behind her she sighed; she had never in her wildest dreams believed a night like that could be possible. As she made her way back to the swimming pool and then to her room she decided to write in her journal every detail she could remember of the night just ending.

Days later Rose had sidled up to her and said,

"So would you do that again, me him and you?"

She nodded before replying,

"But he said it could be a while."

"Well yes it probably will be a few weeks, maybe a couple of months but it was good we enjoyed it and we'd like to do it again some time if you would."

"I would but Rose why are you sharing?"

"You really want to know why?"

"Yes if I had him I'd never share him with anyone."

"You might actually" she paused, "He's insatiable. I swear he wears me out! I love him, I love him so much it hurts but I get sore and he has to see to his own needs sometimes and the two of us together excite him in ways I can't do alone."

"So I'm helping?"

Rose nodded,

"You really are."

"And you don't mind."

"I really don't, so long as he comes home to me" she added.

"Well Rose, you know what? It's a tough job, a really tough and dirty job, but what are friends for?"

They both collapsed in giggles just as the Doctor came in to the room which made them laugh all the more.

"What? Have I got something on my face? What? Stop it!"

They were both laughing so hard their sides ached but Rose managed to spit out,

"It's OK Doctor we were just thinking we might have to rename you."

"Yeah" added Martha, "After the Italian stallion."

"The Italian stallion?" Questioned the Doctor

"Giacomo Casanova" Chorused the girls.

"He cheats! He gambles and he cheats!" said the Doctor abruptly, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

The sound of the girl's laughter echoed down the corridors.

~fin~


End file.
